


Gacha, Gacha, Gacha!

by Cadjet001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gacha games, Human/VR Characters, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Mentioned Spanking, Mild self loathing, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: 2020 Femslash Kink Meme Fill for https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992.html?thread=4479384#cmt4479384Gacha Whale/Sex Gacha, Gacha addict pulling to try and get their fave (The Gachas can be physical androids or else prizes in full immersion VR)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Gacha, Gacha, Gacha!

“Hi, I’m Princess Neko-Kitty-Katze, we’re going to have…”

“Dismiss,” says Hannah. The scantily dressed catgirl vanishes in a puff of smoke. She has a level 99 SSS+ Orichalcum Neko-Kitty-Katze. “Next.” The tinsel curtain swings aside.

“Hi, I’m Princess Neko-Kit…”

“Dismiss,” says Hannah. The shitty deepdive environment isn’t entirely smell-proof. Under the blended perfumes of the harem she can make out the unmistakable odour of the cold pizza lying on her apartment floor. “Next.”

“Hello little mortal. I’m Princess Flame Oni, but you can call me mistress…”

“Dismiss,” says Hannah. She has a dull headache and feels cold. Later, once she has what she’s fishing for, she’ll have her level 99 SSS+ Starsteel Flame Oni spank her for being a self-harming degenerate. “Next.”

“Hi, I’m Princess Neko-Kit…”

“Dismiss. Next.”

“Warrior Princess Palatina at your command. I can protect you from your enemies, or…”

“Merge,” says Hannah. The warrior woman vanishes in a shower of rose petals. She now has a Level 87 SSS+ Starsteel Palatina, not that she particularly gives a fuck. “Next.”

“The palace library is wonderful, I keep dropping my glasses I’m so…”

“Merge. Next.” She could have bought SteamPunk 1888 several times over with what she’d spent on crystals so far tonight. She could have sat and worked on her writing for free. Fuck it, she can afford it. She’s entitled to a hobby.

“Hi, I’m Princess Neko-Kit…”

“Dismiss. Next.”

“I never thought I’d end up in the royal harem, shall I dance for you my emp….”

“Merge. Next.”

“Your majesty, we’ve received word that your rival Gooo78797987 is planning to attack within the hour.” The fat, bearded majordomo character is suddenly there beside her on the bed. “Shall I…”

“Automate,” says Hannah. “Proceed with summoning.”

“The palace library is wonderful, I keep dropping my glasses I’m so…”

“Dismiss. Marketplace.” The world goes dark for a moment and Hannah is outside in a sparsely popular bazar. There's snow on the ground instead of sand. The pizza smell is stronger here and she’s aware that her body is lying down.

“Greetings honoured empress, how may I…” The merchant is the same as the majordomo but with darker skin. Are they brothers? Are the devs cheap as hell? Hannah could not care less.

“One hundred green single pulls,” says Hannah. He tosses her a bag of emeralds. There goes another AAA game down drain. “Harem chamber.” The transition makes her aware of how dry her mouth is. She should really disconnect and freshen up. “Summon.”

“The palace library is wonderful, I keep dropping my glasses I’m so…”

“Merge. Next.”

“From warrior princess to humble slave! What punishment do you..."

“Dismiss. Next.” They’re not even very good lays. That’s the stupid part. She has Club Eros Forever sitting there in her library. She could be in virtual bliss with some anonymous human stranger right now. One more pull and she takes a break. One more pull.

“Merry Christmas! I’m Princess Neko-Kitty-Katze, holiday cheer edition! We’re going to have so much festive fun.”

“Suspend summoning,” Hannah says. “And fuck me right now.”

Once her red and white bikini is on the floor there’s no visual difference between Christmas Neko-Kitty-Katze and vanilla Neko-Kitty-Katze except her Santa hat. She makes Christmas puns though, and can use the candycane strap-on if you have it.


End file.
